Grave Puncher: The Movie!
"Grave Puncher: The Movie!" is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on March 25, 2013. Synopsis Randy and Howard sneak out to watch a midnight movie premiere of Grave Puncher, but the hero from the Grave Puncher 6D movie comes to life and attacks. Plot The episode starts with Randy and Howard explaining their excitement for the new 6D film of Grave Puncher. Heidi quickly spoils the fun by exclaiming that their parents wouldn't let them go to a midnight movie while they are out, much to the disappointment of Howard. Randy brushes off the disappointment and claims that the NinjaNomicon has the answers for an escape. The Ninja Randy the art of escape, but then tells Randy that it comes at a price, which Randy dismisses out of excitement. Then Randy and Howard makes dummies with MP3 sound effect to trick Heidi and escapes out of the window to the theater while Heidi is studying for her driver's test. Randy and Howard sneak in to the theater after they found out the tickets were sold out. Randy accidentally knocks over a drink and McSquiddles on the projector, causing a malfunction in which Randy dismisses. Randy and Howard find a seat next to Viceroy and McFist, with Randy being highly uncomfortable being around his worst enemy. Howard forces them to stay, saying there were no more seats. The movie starts, but then the malfunction that Randy accidentally causes earlier causes the Grave Puncher as he confuse the seat for graves, to become real and start attack people. McFist thought it is 6D effect but Viceroy says that it is 7D which the fictional becomes real. While the people are slowly figuring out that this wasn't part of the movie, Randy tries to convince Howard to escape, but Howard refuses although everyone else had escaped from the Grave puncher, telling him he wants to know how it ends. Randy replies that the ending will be his death if he doesn't run. Randy goes Ninja and engages the Grave Puncher in a battle; however, all his new and improved techniques were no match for the Grave Puncher as his body is like hologram itself. Randy manages to figure out how to fix the problem by destroying the projector. Randy briefly transforms into Ninja Rage, using a new attack, Ninja Tengu Fireball. Howard spills his drink on Randy's head, expressing disappointment at Randy for ruining the only screening time and destroying the only projector that could create 6D effect. McFist blames Viceroy at the destroyed theater, but when the school janitor comes by and exclaims that he can't wait to spend his money again to watch it again and again, McFist takes the glory and tells Viceroy to get working on another project, to which Viceroy is annoyed and sick of. Heidi catches them both and tries to report to her parents, but her parents start taking the blame out on her and Howard starts to say it is a happy ending. Randy, feeling guilty and understanding the NinjaNomicon's lesson, takes the blame on himself and Howard. Heidi is relieved and thanks Randy, mispronouncing his name once more, much to Randy's annoyance. Randy and Howard endure one week of being grounded and when they finally get out, they ironically start playing Grave Punchers again online after asking how each other feel. Trivia *Grave Puncher, which is in the episode's title, is a video game series in the show that Randy and Howard are fans of. *Randy uses previously learned powers again: the second appearance of Air Fist and the third appearance of Ninja Rage. *Many other characters made cameos in the crowd, including Jerry Driscoll and Mrs. Driscoll, Miss Zingwald, Dickie, Luigi and Jacques. *When Randy points out that both McFist and Viceroy are next to them he said it in a high voice, suggesting that he was afraid that if he used his real voice, both of them would recognize it. *Principal Slimovitz mentions the film The Love That Never Loved, which is the movie adaptation to the book that Viceroy was reading in "Monster Drill". *Grave Puncher's line, "Yippee ki yay, Other Puncher!" is a parody of a line from the 1988 Bruce Willis action film, Die Hard, with "other puncher" replacing an obscenity. Gallery Grave Puncher The Movie! - Howard's House.png Grave puncher movie1.jpg Grave puncher movie2.jpg Randy and Howard in Grave Punchers the Movie 1.png Randy in Grave Punchers the Movie 3.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge022.png Grave Puncher The Movie! - Window.png Tumblr msgtlnl8Rs1r53v56o2 1280.png Grave Puncher The Movie! - Movie.jpg Gravepunchermovie - 684.jpg Gravepunchermovie - 746.jpg Grave Puncher The Movie! - Heidi.jpg Grave puncher movie7.jpg Grave Puncher The Movie! - Busted.png Gravepunchermovie - 792.jpg Grave puncher movie8.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes